


The Forgotten Manor

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Gen, Poor kids, Sibling Betrayal, Torture, bad choices, death of a minor, even the robots, everything is dying, just straight up torture and death, lots of bad choices, malfunctioning robots, set in the future where Walter Manor just fails and everyone is dead, she's around 14, wire torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Two siblings discover the ancient Walter Manor after years of being abandoned. They decide to explore and discover that it is still alive and what lies inside is still very dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves

"There it is," Sam crowed as he and his sister looked up at the dark and formidable manor. Sara smiled as she took in the scene before her. She had heard stories about this place and the wonders it held inside. The story of how its downfall was ominous. Her favorite story was that the original steam powered robots still lived in there, waiting for any foolish explorer to come and steal anything left. They had malfunctioned and killed their humans. The manor was abandoned shortly after and anyone who ventured in never came out. Sara shivered with delight at the thought of exploring the manor.

"Are ya ready, Sara?" Sam said while nudging Sara. Sara simply nodded with a playful smirk.

"Let's go," Sara chimed as they went past the gate and approached the doorless entrance. It was incredibly dark as they stood at the doorless entrance. Sam smirked as he pulled out a flashlight and lit up the main hall.

"Where shall we go first?" Sam asked as he looked into a nearby room. Sara looked in as well and found an incredibly dusty sitting room. Books were littered all over the floor and the chairs were torn and overturned. There were clear signs of a struggle here. Sara noticed some dark marks splattered on the wall along with deep scratches. She suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if the stories were true and the abandoned robots were violent? Sara shivered at the thought.

"Let's find the Hall of Wires. I've been told that's the lair of The Spine," Sam said while walking down the darkened hallway.

"Sam, I think that's a bad idea," Sara muttered as she walked by her brother's side.

"Don't be such a pussy, Sara. This is fun," Sam scolded before turning his back on her. Sara only huffed impatiently as she followed him. He was always a jerk. 

It was too quiet as Sam and Sara walked on. They eventually found themselves in front of a staircase and went up. Sara took in her surroundings and noticed the multiple portraits that lined the walls. Most of them were incredibly dusty and were tone, but the ones that were intact sent shivers down her spine. Each person in the portrait seems to be staring at her coldly as she followed her brother. One portrait caught her eye. It looked like a family portrait of a man surrounded by five robots. They all looked happy, yet their smiles made Sara uneasy. Something about it didn't seem right. 

"I think this is the right floor, Sara," Sam whispered as he stopped to stare down a new hallway. Sara saw the same hallway as before, but it was much darker. 

"It's so quiet," Sara muttered as she checked her surroundings. Sam nodded and walked forward, laughing loudly.

"Come on out, robots! We're coming for you!" Sam howled with laughter as he flashed his light around. 

"Don't do that, Sam! What if they're still active and dangerous? What if they want to harm us?" Sara hissed.

"Those robots are long gone, Sara. Walter Robotics was put out of business and they were forced to abandon this place along with those robots. They're probably rusting away somewhere in this manor. We're safe," Sam said with a reassuring smile. 

"I hope you're right," Sara muttered as she glanced behind her. She could have sworn something was following them. Sara shook away the thought with a soft giggle. She was just imagining things, she hoped.

Some time passed before Sara suddenly bumped into Sam who had suddenly stopped. Sam was unresponsive as he stared in admiration at a door. Sara looked at the first door they had discovered in the manor and saw the sign above it; H.O.W. 

"The Hall of Wires," Sam whispered as he reached forward to open the door. Sara only watched on silently as he opened the creaky door and walked in.

"Is it safe?" Sara asked as she contemplated whether she should go in or not.

"It's dark and dusty. Come on in," Sam replied as he shone his light on her, making her wince a bit at the bright light. Sara walked in and gawked at the almost cavernous room. Multiple wires dangled gently overhead. The wires became tighter and tighter together the higher they went, creating what looked like a canopy. Sara grimaced sightly as a horrible smell reached her. It smelled like rotting meat. There was probably a dead rat nearby.

"This is awesome! Look at this, Sara. It's The Spine's study!" Sam exclaimed as he ran over to a small study area. It contained a table with many notes strewn about it. Multiple bookshelves surrounded it, but there weren't many books in them. Sam picked up a sheet of notes and looked over it with a smirk. The smirk soon disappeared as a look of sorrow adorned his features.

"He killed his lover when he malfunctioned. Damn, poor thing," Sam muttered while putting the note back. He looked solemn for a moment before the mischievous smirk returned. 

"Let's keep looking," he crowed while going through more notes. 

"You really should respect a person's privacy," Sara said while picking up the note Sam had read. She looked it over briefly and stopped, terrified at what she had read. 

"Respect? Everything and everyone is dead in here, Sara. They don't care," Sam chortled as he started looking through some of the books strewn about. Sara only watched in disdain as her brother started ripping pages out of some of the books and stuffed them in his pockets. She never liked vandalism. 

Sara turned around to explore some more and saw something strange. There was an armchair sitting next to a large bed. Reclined in the armchair was a headless body. Sara felt her heart skip a beat as she realized what this was.

"Sam. You should take a look at this," Sara whispered as she nudged her brother. Sam looked in her direction and he gasped softly at the sight of the headless body. He rushed over and stood at its side. 

"It's The Spine's chassis!" Sam exclaimed while poking its side. No response. Upon further inception, Sara noticed the clothes were threadbare and torn. The silver skin was rusted over and looked like it could break apart at any moment. It was a sad sight.

"I….I don't think you should touch it, Sam. I've read that it can function without his head," Sara muttered as she watched Sam raise the chassis' arm to give it a high five. He hissed in pain as his hand came into contact with hard metal. Sara felt a shiver go down her spine as she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

"It's okay, Sara. The Spine is dead. All those robots are long gone," Sam said reassuringly. 

A red light suddenly lit up the Hall of Wires as a loud hiss filled the air. Sam and Sara looked up in horror as some of the wires came to life and began snaking toward the two of them. Sara noticed a green light moving amongst the wires. It was getting closer. 

"Run!" Sam screeched as he made a mad dash for the door. Sara followed close behind but fell as a wire wrapped around her leg. She screamed as she grabbed a hold of her brothers shirt, taking him down with her.

"Help me!" Sara cried out as she struggled against the wire. More wires wrapped around her legs and dragged her back. She looked to Sam for help, but saw a look of pure anger and hate in his eyes.

"Let go of me!" Sam hissed as he kicked her in the face, making her let go. Sara cried out as she watched him run for the door.

"Don't leave me!" Sara pleaded as she held out her hand to him. It was quickly forced back by a wire, making her cry out in pain as her arm was twisted around before being strapped to her side.

Sam paused for a second at the door and looked down at her in sorrow. It only lasted a moment before he disappeared behind the door, slamming it shut. 

"No!" Sara screamed as she was dragged back even more. 

A horrible idea! Why did she even agree to come here? Why did she let her jerk brother convince her to come to this place? It was all her fault! She should have stayed home and minded her own business. Now, she was going to die here. 

Sara looked up in horror as the green light came closer and closer. What looked like a large snake slithered amongst the wires over her. The wires dragging her suddenly stopped and Sara watched as the green light shone down on her.

"Who are you?" A deep voice demanded.

Sara was unresponsive as the snake came into view. It had the face of a man that looked very familiar. The Spine, but he was in horrible shape. One eye glowed a bright green while the other was horribly cracked and dim. His faceplates were incredibly rusted and cracked in multiple places. He turned his head so that he could glare at her with his one good eye.

"I asked you a question, little one. Who are you?" He questioned.

"I….I'm nobody," Sara whimpered as more and more wires wrapped around her legs. She didn't want to give him her name. 

The Spine opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a fit of coughing. Smoke and steam poured out of his mouth as he gasped and wheezed. He groaned in pain and slithered down to the floor and went over to a nearby bookcase. Sara only watched as he pulled out a large bottle of water and downed it in one gulp. 

"Are you going to hurt me?" Sara asked timidly as The Spine slithered back to her.

"You're an intruder. Intruders should be punished," The Spine growled. The wires around her legs tightened. She was going to be crushed to death!

"I didn't mean any harm! I had no idea you were still alive. My…My brother dragged me along and now he abandoned me!" Sara cried as she struggled against the wires. 

"Don't cry, little one. You'll be with your brother once one of my siblings takes care of him," The Spine chuckled, coughing up dust in the process.

"I don't want to die," Sara whimpered as the wires continued to slowly crush her legs. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"You're not going to die yet, little one. You're going to stay here forever. You can…hang with my dear humans amongst the wires," The Spine crowed as he looked up. Sara looked up as well and watched as the wire canopy moved apart to reveal multiple wire cocoons. Sara noticed some had rotting limbs sticking out of them as if trying to fight for freedom. Sara could only moan in agony at her fate. She had to escape somehow. 

The Spine went into another coughing fit and Sara noticed the wires weren't as tight as before. This was her chance. With a cry, Sara broke free of the wires and made a mad dash for the door. She didn't dare look back.

"You're not going anywhere, dear child!" The Spine hissed

Sara was suddenly grabbed by powerful arms and held back. She screamed and fought back and froze when she saw that the headless chassis held her. It was slowly breaking apart and seemed so frail, but it held on to her tightly. 

"You stupid girl. You will be properly punished for this," The Spine hissed as he slithered up his chassis and wrapped himself around its shoulders, smiling cruelly at her. 

"I want to go home," Sara whimpered.

"This is your new home and you're never leaving," The Spine chuckled and continued, "We don't need you running off again, so I need to make some….changes."

Sara was suddenly thrown to the ground and before she could get up, the chassis placed a foot on her back. Was this how she would die? Crushed by a headless robot?

"This is going to hurt a lot, little one," The Spine cooed. 

"No-" Sara was stopped short as the chassis stomped on her legs, crushing them. Sara screamed in shock and pain as she felt her bones break and shatter under the immense weight. It felt like her legs were on fire. She tried to crawl forward at a last attempt to escape, but was stopped when multiple wires wrapped around her and pulled her up into the overhead canopy. 

"It had to be done, little one. No hard feelings, right?" The Spine crowed while slithering up into the canopy.

Sara was unresponsive. She felt numb but the pain was still there. She could feel her life fading away as the wires got tighter and tighter around her. They were slowly crushing the rest of her damaged body. She glanced at a nearby cocoon and saw a hand reaching out to her. She could have sworn it was twitching and reaching for her. Sara reached out to it, but was stopped when a wire wrapped around her arm and pulling it all the way back, snapping it in half. Sara only whimpered in pain as she saw a bone stick out of her shoulder. This was the end.

"It's going to be nice having a new human here," The Spine crowed as he rested amongst the wires nearby. The wires were up to her neck now and slowly wrapping around her head. Soon, she wouldn't be able to breathe. 

"You should be grateful you came to the Hall of Wires, little one. I'm more generous when killing my humans. Your brother will suffer when he runs into Rabbit or Hatchworth. They're going to tear him apart," The Spine chuckled before giving her a sorrow look and continued, "What's your name, little one? I like to know my humans before they die."

"I….It's….S-Sara," Sara managed to whisper before the wires went up to her mouth. Sara couldn't fight back as a wire forced her mouth open, letting another wire slide down her throat. Sara looked up in horror as the wires went higher and higher. The Spine only watched in amusement. She coughed violently, trying desperately to cling to life, but it was futile as she felt the wire wrap around her ribcage. It squeezed tightly, cracking a few ribs. This was the end. Sara coughed again and tasted blood. 

"It was nice knowing you, Sara," The Spine chimed as Sara found herself in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces the consequences of leaving his sister behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite violent.   
> Also, bad choices. Lots of bad choices. Sam is the typical horror movie character that investigates spooky nonsense XD

Sam couldn't stop running. He abandoned her! He left her in there with whatever horror was inside there. How could he do this to her? He only wanted to survive. Kicking her was the only way to get away and he felt awful for it. She was probably dead now.

Sam stopped, dropping to his knees. He was a horrible person. What was he going to tell his parents when he got back home? Was he going to get out of here? Sam shone his light down the seemingly endless hallway. There was nothing here. Al he could see were multiple doorless doorways that led into empty rooms. There was nothing useful here. He had to get out of here somehow. There was no way he was going back past the Hall of Wires. Perhaps there was a staircase ahead.

Sam glanced behind him and sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Sara," he muttered as he went forward.

Sam waved his light around to make sure he could see everything. He felt his heart skip a beat when the light landed on a portrait. They looked so real! Sam felt a chill run down his spine as he glanced behind him and saw a figure at the far end of the hallway. Bright-blue glowing eyes illuminated an eerie smiling face. Sam slowly took a step back, never taking his eyes off the new threat. He remembered who this was. Hatchworth.

Hatchworth giggled and stepped forward.

"Hello, friendo. What are you doing here? Are you here for a visit?" Hatchworth chimed as he got closer.

Sam turned and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the bronze automaton laughing maniacally as he chased him down the hall. Sam wanted to scream, but nothing came out as he ran into the dark.

"Come back, friendo! I just want to talk!" Hatchworth screeched.

Sam shone his light around in a panic and saw a nearby staircase. Maybe this could bring him to safey. Sam glanced back once more and saw that Hatchworth was closer now. He turned his back on him and ascended the staircase. Sam paused for a brief second at his mistake. He was supposed to go downstairs! There wasn't time to go down now. He had to go up! Sam ran up and up, ignoring the taunts of the automaton as it followed him.

"I haven't seen a human in years! Please come back!" Hatchworth cried out.

Sam continued to go up and up until he couldn't hear Hatchworth following him anymore. He stopped and gasped for breath. He hadn't run like that in a long time. Once he caught this breath, Sam took in his surroundings and noticed a new floor. Maybe he could find another staircase that would lead him down to the main hall. Sam sighed and shone his light around to make sure he was safe. Another seemingly endless hallway with endless doorless doorways leading into more trashed rooms.

As Sam kept walking, he saw a figure ahead. He braced himself as he stared at it for a moment and noticed it was only a mannequin upon further inspection. Sam walked up to it and felt his heart skip a beat as he saw its face. A pale mask was strapped to it. It smiled at nothing as it stared ahead with its blank eyes. It was pointing at something ahead. Sam followed its gesture and saw another mannequin standing not too far away. It was pointing at him. It had an incredibly rusted copper mask that looked like it was laughing as it pointed at him.

"Creepy," Sam muttered. He felt like these strange mannequins were watching him.

Sam walked by an open doorway and noticed a multitude of mannequins standing in the open room. They all stared at him with their blank faces. Some were naked while others wore torn and faded dresses. Why were all these mannequins here? Sam had to find out. This was too strange and needed some kind of investigation. Sam swung his light around the room and noticed something about the masks that the mannequins wore. They were all the past faceplates of Rabbit. Sam felt his heart skip a beat when he realized that the real Rabbit could be in the room with him.   
Sam turned to leave the room, but found a mannequin blocking the door. A manic smile adorned its lips as it stared blankly at him.

"Did ya hear? He abandoned his-his-his little sister," a voice whispered amongst the mannequins. Sam looked for the source of the sound, but found nothing but the mannequins.

"How shameful. What an awful b-b-brother," the same voice hissed.

"We-We-We should punish him," the voice crowed.

"That sounds like a-a-a wonderful idea," the voice giggled.

Sam had had enough of this. He turned toward the mannequin that blocked the doorway and attempted to push it over. It was heavy! Sam tried again and saw movement out of the corner of his eye. One of the mannequins was moving! Sam spun around just in time to see the mannequin lunge forward. He dodged out of the way with a cry as the mannequin crashed into the one blocking the door. Laughter erupted in the room as all the mannequins came to life. Sam barely had any time to react before a mannequin grabbed him from behind. The other mannequins giggled and whispered amongst themselves as they surrounded him.

"A new human to-to-to play with!" One giggled.

"We're gonna have s-s-so much fun with ya," another one crowed while poking Sam's cheek.

"Let go of me!" Sam hissed as he struggled against the mannequin's grip. The mannequin only giggled as it pulled him into a crushing embrace. Sam resisted but quickly stopped as the mannequin buried its fingers into his sides, making him cry out in pain. Sam noticed a red light amongst the crowd coming closer. The mannequins moved aside to reveal the real Rabbit herself. Sam quickly saw that the lower half of her rusted pale faceplate was missing, exposing her sharpened teeth. Her red optics were cracked, yet they still shined bright in the dark room. Rabbit smiled playfully as she approached Sam.

"So, you're the-the-the new human I've heard about. You're so…small," Rabbit giggled, a horrible creaking noise.

"I mean no harm, Miss Rabbit. I j-just want to go," Sam stammered as Rabbit sauntered closer.

"Why would I l-l-let a human like you go? You look like lots of-of-of fun," Rabbit crowed before she continued in a more serious voice, "Besides, you're a-a-a horrible human that deserves to be-be-be punished."

"Your little sister is-is-is still alive but she's suffering," a mannequin hissed.

"The Spine will keep her alive f-f-for a long time," another giggled.

"She's hurting because of-of-of ya," the mannequin holding him growled.

"When I'm d-d-done with ya, I'm going to have fun-fun…playing with ya little sister," Rabbit chimed while poking Sam's cheek with a sharp finger, drawing blood.

"Don't touch her!" Sam begged as he tried to fight back. He didn't want his sister to suffer more than she should be. There was no telling what Rabbit might do to her.

Rabbit and the mannequins all laughed coldly at him as the mannequin holding him tightened its grip once more on him.

"Ya obviously don't c-c-care for her if ya left her-her-her behind," the mannequin holding him crowed. Sam flinched when he felt sharp fingers dig into the back of his neck.

"Maybe I-I-I can put the poor thing out-out of her misery," Rabbit chuckled.

Sam had no idea what to do now. There was no way he could get away without getting maimed or worse. There were too many mannequins who were ready to tear him apart. It was hopeless. Sara was going to die and he would die as well.

"How shall we k-k-kill him, ladies?" Rabbit crowed as she turned to the crowd.

"Tear him apart!"

"Take his eyes!"

"We should all take turns playing with him!"

"We should chase him until he gets tired and collapses!"

"Eat him!"

"Roast him!"

As each mannequin declared what they wanted to do, Sam felt his heart fill with dread. These were all horrible ways to die. He couldn't do anything except listen to the ways he would die.

A moment passed before Rabbit shushed the crowd. Her optics narrowed into red slits as she smiled cruelly.

"These all s-s-sound like wonderful ways to have fun, ladies. I know what I want to do now," Rabbit purred as she pulled Sam into her arms. Sam felt his heart skip a beat as he felt cold fingers gently stroke the back of his injured neck. He hissed softly as Rabbit dug her fingers in a bit, making her giggle. Sam closed his eyes and waited for it all to end.

"I don't think I've ever ha-ha-had backstabbing older brother before," Rabbit whispered.

Sam felt a hot puff of steam in his cheek before a horrible searing pain erupted in his shoulder. Sam screeched and opened his eyes to find Rabbit clamping her jaws down on his shoulders. Sam tried to pull away, but Rabbit held tight. There was a horribly wet ripping sound and Sam was suddenly dropped to the ground. A small chunk of his shoulder was gone and bleeding heavily. Sam gripped his wound and tried to press on it the best he could as he stared up fearfully at Rabbit. Rabbit smirked at him as she wiped off the blood dripping from her jaws.

"Ya taste the same as-as-as everything else," Rabbit growled as she knelt down so that she was eye level with him. Sam attempted to back away, making the other mannequins giggle amongst themselves as they watched.

"P-P-Please….have m-m-mercy," Sam stammered.

"Maybe. If ya r-r-run fast enough," Rabbit giggled.

"What?"

"Ya better run," Rabbit hissed as she flexed her claw-like fingers.

Sam somehow managed to get to his feet and stood for a moment, taking in everything. All the mannequins smiled manically at him, watching his every step as he backed away to the doorway.

"You have three-three-three seconds," Rabbit chimed, holding up three fingers.

Sam didn't have to think about what to do next as he bolted into the hallway and began running. He remembered that he had forgotten his flashlight but it was too late as he heard laughter throughout the hallway as the mannequins poured out of the room. They were led by Rabbit who cackled and hissed as she pursued him.

Sam felt his shoulder burn as he ran. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go. Everything looked the same in this damned hallway. The red light from Rabbit's optics were getting closer and closer. Sam wanted to stop and give up, but something kept him running. Was it hope? Was it instinct? He didn't know. All he wanted was to get the hell out of this damned manor.

A hand suddenly grabbed his leg, making him trip. Sam barely had any time to react before a heavy chassis grabbed him and pushed him onto his back. Blood-red optics stared down at him in a playful manner as the rogue automaton placed her hands on his neck. Sam felt more and more cold hands on his body. They pinched and clawed at him, sending mind-numbing pain coursing through him.

"You lost," Rabbit purred as her jaw unhinged, revealing her sharp teeth. She held a hand up and the mannequins looked up expectantly. With a snap of her fingers, Sam cried out as multiple clawed hands tore into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had flashbacks from The Walking Dead when writing this chapter XD  
> More to come soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara continued to live in agony in the Hall of Wires until an unexpected visitor arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this short fic

Sara heard the screams of her brother. He was dead and she wasn't. Why was she still alive?

There was nothing but darkness here. She couldn't see. She couldn't move. She could barely feel. Her broken legs and arm had grown numb after being cocooned. The only things she could hear was the dim hum of the Hall of Wires and the swaying of the wires.

She wasn't sure show long she had been kept up amongst the wires. It could have been minutes, hours, maybe even days. She just wanted it to end.

"Are you alive, little one?" The Spine's muffled voice asked after what felt like an eternity.

She couldn't answer. A wire was stuck in her throat, making it difficult to breathe. The wire shifted a bit, making her groan in pain.

"Ahh, still hanging in there, I see. You're surprisingly strong, Miss Sara," The Spine crowed.

She just wanted to go home. She wanted this nightmare to end.

Sara perked up a bit as she felt the wires around her mouth shift a bit, exposing her chapped lips to the stale air of the Hall of Wires. She opened her mouth for the first time and took in big gasp of the air. Something was forced into her mouth. She was about to struggle until she felt cool water run down her parched throat. It felt so good! She continued to drink until she stopped, gasping for air.

"I don't want you dying too soon, little one. It's nice having a human to talk to," The Spine chuckled.

Sara wanted to resist and the only way to do that was not speak. If The Spine wanted someone to talk to, then he wasn't going to get anything from her.

"Are you hungry, Miss Sara? I'm sure it's been a while since you last ate," The Spine said.

Sara didn't speak despite her growling stomach. It had felt like ages since she last ate something. She would have to suffer if she wanted to resist.

A soft growl filled the air as The Spine slithered closer. Sara kept her mouth shut when she felt the wires around her head unwind. She opened her eyes to the dim red of the Hall of Wires. She avoided looking down and stared at the dark ceiling.

"Would you like something to eat?" The Spine asked.

Sara was silent as she stared blankly at the ceiling. The wires tightened a bit, making her groan in pain.

"Answer me, little one. You need to eat to live," The Spine hissed as he slithered into her line of sight. Sara only shook her head in response. Sara continued to stare at the ceiling and tried to ignore the agitated automaton. Sara shuddered softly as The Spine slithered closer and settled himself on her back.

"You'll die, little one. I don't want my new pet dead already," The Spine murmured.

Sara felt something snap at the mention of being called a pet. She was no one's pet!

"You're shaking, little one. Oh my, did I strike a nerve there?" The Spine crowed.

No! Don't say anything! He's toying with you. Don't give in!

"You can talk to me if you want to, little one. You seem to have a lot on your mind," The Spine chuckled.

Sara remained quiet and glared at nothingness. Why couldn't he just put her out of her misery already?

A door opened somewhere. Sara looked down and saw an unknown figure standing in the doorway. She could see a red glow coming from the stranger as they walked forward, giggling softly.

"I-I-I heard that ya have a new pet, Th' Spine," the stranger, a woman, chimed.

"What do you want, Rabbit?" The Spine muttered as he slithered off of Sara.

"I just wa-wa-want to meet my new friend," Rabbit said.

Sara got a better look at Rabbit. She immediately didn't want to be near her. She was a terrifying sight as she stared up at her with a manic look in her optics.

Sara heard The Spine sigh deeply before she was suddenly lowered tp the ground. Sara wanted to resist, but she was just so weak. There was nothing she could do now.

"You can hold her for a bit, Rabbit. Have fun," The Spine said while disappearing into the wires. Sara stared up at The Spine in horror as she felt cold, long arms grab her and pull her close. One green eye glared down at her from amongst the wires.

"Oh! You're so-so-so cute, baby! Let's unwrap ya," Rabbit chimed as she pulled the wires off of her frail body. Sara gasped softly as she was exposed to the cool air around her. Her legs began to to ache and bleed again. She wasn't going to last much linger like this.

Rabbit smiled down at her and she looked up as if making sure The Spine was still watching her. Her smile got bigger as she stood up with Sara still in her arms.

"We're gonna ha-ha-have so much fun, baby," Rabbit purred softly as she poked Sara's cheek, drawing blood. She glanced up at the canopy of wires once last time before making a mad dash for the exit. An angry hiss filled the air, but nothing happened as Rabbit slammed the door behind her. Rabbit cackled loudly as she bounded down the hallway with her bundle.

"Where a-a-are you…t-t-taking me?" Sara managed to ask.

"I'm g-g-gonna take ya to my room, baby. We're gonna have all so-so-sorts of fun in there forever and-and-and ever," Rabbit said.

This was bad. Very bad. Sara had heard her brother's screams and remembered what The Spine had said about Rabbit. She was going to suffer even more with this new threat.

As Rabbit walked deeper and deeper into a strange new hallway, Sara noticed multiple mannequins standing around. They each had a mask that resembled Rabbit. she could have sworn she saw one slowly smile at her. More and more mannequins surrounded them as Rabbit stopped in front of a door. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, filling Sara with dread.

"This is-is-is ya new home, baby. I'm g-g-gonna love ya, take care of ya, feed ya-ya-ya, and give ya lots of hu-hu-hugs," Rabbit chimed as she squeezed Sara tightly before opening the door. The number of mannequins in the dark new room was overwhelming. A few of them turned to the duo, their masked faces contorting into manic smiles.

"It's the-the-the little sister!"

"We're gonna have tons of-of-of fun with ya!"

"Give her to-to-to me!" One cried out as it came forward.

"No! Give her to me!" Another growled while pushing the other away.

"She's mine, ladies. I'll let ya-ya-ya take turns when I'm done with her," Rabbit gently scolded.

The mannequins mumbled amongst themselves before they backed away. A new wave of pain slowly came over Sara as she was placed on a large bed. Her legs were uncomfortably folded beneath her, sending her into agony. She couldn't stop the tears as Rabbit sat next to her.

"What's wrong, baby? Do ya ne-ne-need anything?" Rabbit asked.

"My…My legs…hurt," Sara whimpered.

Rabbit was silent for a moment as the mannequins talked amongst themselves. A large smile soon adorned her lips as she turned to Sara.

"I have ju-ju-just the thing for ya, baby. Stay right there," Rabbit chimed as she got up and grabbed the nearest mannequin, saying, "Cuddle her while I'm gone."

The mannequin nodded and crawled on the bed next to Sara, smiling at her.

"I'll be right b-b-back, baby," Rabbit said as she left the room.

"Yer a cute lil thing," the mannequin purred as it pulled Sara close.

"Don't," Sara hissed as she tried to push the mannequin away. It only giggled as it grabbed her injured arm and pulled it back a bit, making her cry out.

"She's so-so-so cute! Look at her squirm!"

"She ain't gonna la-la-last long."

"Should we finish her off-off now?"

The mannequins continued to talk amongst themselves as they stood around in a circle. The mannequin holding Sara looked like it wanted to join the group. It groaned softly and looked back at Sara.

"You stay right th-th-there, baby," it crowed as it went to join the group.

Sara glared at the group and saw an opportunity. She could hide under the bed. Sara made sure she wasn't being watched and slowly and painfully crawled off of the bed and crawled underneath it. The underside of the bed was incredibly dusty and smelled awful. Now all she had to do was wait. The mannequins continued to talk amongst themselves until a panicked cry filled the air.

"Where'd she-she-she go?"

"I don't know! She va-va-vanished!"

"You were supposed to be-be-be watching her!"

"I didn't know she could g-g-get away!"

"It's all-all-all your fault!"

"All your fault!"

Sara watched in horror as the mannequins lunged and jumped on the mannequin that was supposed to be in charge of her. The mannequins screeched and screamed as they tore the mannequin to pieces. The lone mannequin cried out in agony as its mask was torn off and shattered into a million pieces. That was going to be her sometime soon.

"We ha-ha-have to-to-to find her!"

"She can't be-be-be fa-fa-far."

"Let's break all-all-all her bones when we-we-we find her. Just to-to-to be sure she don't g-g-get away again."

"What is-is-is going on here?"

The mannequins all froze and Sara watched as they turned to face what could be Rabbit. Sara crawled deeper intot he shadows as she watched and listened.

"The g-g-girl got away!" A mannequin cried out.

"I thought I told 2012 to-to-to cuddle her," Rabbit growled.

"She didn't do her-her-her job," another mannequin hissed.

"Look for-for her! Look all over! She can't be-be-be far," Rabbit announced.

Most of the mannequins ran out of the room, growling and hissing amongst themselves. Sara watched as Rabbit approached the bed. The bed creaked loudly as Rabbit sat on it.

"She'll be back," Rabbit chimed.

Sara continued to creep back into the shadows until she bumped into something. She turned and saw a broken mannequin laying next to her. She held back her cry of surprise at the sight of it. It appeared lifeless, its empty mask staring into nothingness. Sara looked back at Rabbit's legs dangling over the side of the bed as she starting humming to herself.

"We're g-g-gonna have so much f-f-fun together," she crowed

Sara felt a chill go down her spine as the mannequin shifted behind her. Sara turned and saw that it was smiling back at her. It held a finger to its rusted lips as it slowly reached out to her with broken fingers.

"Yer a-a-a-a-a c-c-c-c-cutie," it stammered in a broken voice.

Sara's leg was suddenly caught in an icy-cold grip as maniacal laughter filled the air. Sharp fingers dug into her skin, making Sara screech in agony. Something sharp was stabbed into her thigh and she suddenly became numb.

"I found ya!" Rabbit cheered as she dragged her out from under the bed. Sara made one last attempt to fight back before she was pulled into a crushing embrace. She felt more bones break and splinter within, puncturing organs and skin. 

"Now we-we-we can be together forever," Rabbit purred while kissing Sara's forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh, Sara's pretty much dead…

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sara isn't dead yet.  
> Oh no! What will happen to Sam? Next chapter coming soon :D


End file.
